


Inner madness

by BlueJaye



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Worried Dean, crazy cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJaye/pseuds/BlueJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After falling from grace, Castiel falls into what Dean considers to be a state of depression. While on a demon hunt, a spell is cast on Cas so that he once again see's Lucifer and is now suffering beyond anything imaginable. Can Sam and Dean help him? Or will he be stuck with insanity forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fanfic so i apologize if its complete rubbish. I just ship destiel and begin to think "hey what if this happened once?" So yeah... Grammar mistakes are mine scince i turned off my autocorrect.

Dean walked through the bunker slowly, being careful as to not wake Sam or Cas. He had gotten word of a demon hoard storming its way around in a town not far from where they were, so the two would need sleep if they were gonna go out and deal with that.

Dean made his way into the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine, getting out a mug and sitting down at the table.

Things had been difficult recently. Cas had been in alot of pain for awhile. Dean guesses that just what falling from grace does to you.

The coffee machine beeped and Dean went and poured himself a mug full, trying to wake himself up after a crappy night of sleep.

Dean sat down at the kitchen table and sipped his coffee slowly, it was 6:00am so he wasnt gonna wake Sam and Cas yet. He'll wake them at 8:00am.

Time seamed to pass slowly as Dean sat alone with his coffee getting progresively colder on the table infront of him, but eventually the clock struck 8:00am and Dean got up to go wake Sam and Cas.

********

Dean woke Sam up first because he could be as mean as he wanted to to wake Sam up. Dean ripped open Sam's door and turned the light on.

With swift and practiced reflexes, Sam snapped awake and grabbed his gun from under his pillow, twisting around and pointing it at Dean.

"Nice.", Dean said.

Sam looked at Dean with a confused glare as he put his gun back and rubbed his eyes, "what the hell Dean?", he said groggily.

"I got wind of a demon hoard about an hour drive from here.", Dean said grabbing the duffle bag off of the table beside the door and throwing it at Sam, "pack up, im gonna go wake Cas.".

Dean walked out of his brother's room as Sam rolled out of bed and began packing his duffle bag.

The hunter headed down the hallway to Cas's room. Cas had been spending most of him time in his room, lights out, alone in the silence.

On the odd time Cas would join Sam and Dean for a hunt, but the fall was traumatizing for the angel, so he liked to be alone most of the time.

Dean approached Cas's bedroom door and slowly opened it, Cas was curled up within his blankets like he always was when Dean went into his room.

The hunter walked over to the bed and sat on the edge by Castiel's side. He gently placed his hand on Cas's shoulder and rubbed his thumb in circles.

"Cas?", Dean whispered, "Cas wake up.".

The tired angel groaned and opened his big blue eyes to look up at Dean.

Dean smiled down at the angel and moved his hand from his shoulder to Castiel's soft black hair, "theres a hunt.", he said, "about an hour drive from here, you wanna come with us?".

Cas shifted in his bed and pulled his blanket around him alittle tighter, he looked hesitant, but eventually he looked back up at Dean and nodded his head.

Dean smiled, "good!", he said, "it'll be good to get outside.".

Cas just nodded again, he hadnt uttered many words lately. Dean had been trying to get him into a conversation everytime he saw him out of his room, but that wasnt very often.

Dean stood up and went over to the duffle that Cas had in his room, it was the same one as Sam and Dean's. Dean went over to Cas's closet and grabbed acouple of T's, sweater's, and jeans. He also grabbed the knives and guns that he had given Cas when he first moved in.

"Alright.", Dean said turning back to Cas and tossing a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt on the bed, "get dressed and then come eat something, we'll leave in an hour.".

Cas sat up in his bed and looked at the clothes on his bed. Dean sighed, "come on buddy.", he said, "get ready, im gonna cook up some bacon.".

The hunter walked out of the room and closed the door behind himself.

He sighed as he walked towards the kitchen, Cas's state has been breaking Dean's heart so much lately. He just couldnt stand seeing the blank, sad look in Cas's eyes.

But Dean wasnt about to give up on Cas, he was determined to help him. To FIX him. He just didnt know how yet.


	2. Inner madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean think Cas is getting worse.

Dean tossed the bacon onto the plate and set it on the kitchen table before pouring three glasses of water.

When Dean turned around he found Cas standing in the door way to the kitchen.

The hunter smiled, "sit down, eat.", he said.

Castiel slowly made his way to the table and sat down, Dean coming over to sit across from him.

"You sleep good last night?", Dean asked.

Cas paused, piece of bacon in his hand half way between his plate and his mouth. He shook his head.

Dean frowned, but the question that he didnt want to ask dawned on him quickly.

"Did.....did you have another nightmare?", Dean asked cautiosly.

Cas winced at the word before slowly nodding his head.

Lately Cas was being plagued by nightmares of the fall. Once Cas had woken up covered in sweat, screaming and sobbing. Dean had run into his room and quickly pulled the angel into a tight hug, rocking him back and forth whispering that it was just a dream and that Castiel was safe now.

Dean stopped eating and put his hands on the table infront of him, "do you wanna talk about it?".

Cas paused again, "i was falling.", he said quietly, his voice cracking, "i was burning.". A single tear welled up in Cas's eye and rolled down his cheek, he wiped it away quickly.

"Its okay.", Dean said, reaching across the table and placing his hand on Cas's shoulder, "its over now okay? Just dont think about it.".

Cas nodded and went back to eating, keeping his head down and trying to avoid any further conversation. Dean did the same.

************

About half an hour later Sam, Dean and Cas had packed the impala and were on the road.

Dean, obviously, was driving while Sam was doing more research about the case in the passenger's seat.

Cas had fallen asleep as soon as Dean had put the car in gear, with his body curled up and and pressed against the door.

Sam twisted around to see Cas and sighed, "have you gotten him to talk?". 

Dean kept his eyes on the road, not looking at Sam, "yeah, just this morning.".

"What did he say?", Sam asked.

Dean hesitated, "he had a nightmare again last night.", he said slowly, "he didnt get a good sleep.".

Sam huffed out a large breath of air, "yeah, i bet.", he said before turning back to Dean again, "he's just getting worse Dean.".

"I know.", Dean agreed, even though he hated to admit it, "but im going to help him!".

Sam leened back and re-opened his computer, "i dont know if you'll be able to.".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short...... My apologies. So ill try and get the next chapter up asap but for now, Bluejaye out!


	3. Inner madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shits getting weird.

When the three finnaly got to the town they were absolutely shocked.

A town that was supposed to have a population of atleast 400, was completely empty.

"Um, Sammy?", Dean asked, "did i take a wrong turn somewhere?".

Sam got the map out of his duffel while Dean climbed into the back seat to wake Cas.

"Cas?", Dean said, setting a hand on the angels shoulder, "Cas, were here.".

The angel slowly woke and looked at the hunter, then he looked out the window, "where is everyone?", he mummbled his question so it was barely audible, but Dean still heard him.

Dean moved his hand away and climbed out of the car, taking Cas's duffle bag with him, "we dont know yet, but were working on it.".

Cas moved to sit up straight and looked at Dean.

Dean sighed, "come on buddy were gonna go check into a motel.".

The angel slowly manuvered out of the car, accidently hitting his head on the way out. Cas made a face of discomfort as Dean placed his hand on Cas's head as he came the rest of the way out of the vehical.

"You good?", Dean asked.

Cas rubbed the back of his head and nodded, "im fine.".

Dean gave Cas one more look before turning and walking over to Sam who was still analizing the map.

"Got anything?", Dean asked.

Sam was looking at the map with a confused expression, "we drove the right way.", Sam said showing Dean the map, "we're in the right town.".

Dean huffed and ran his hand through his hair, "you think this is a trap?".

Sam folded the map and put it back into his duffle, "even if it is we need to fix it, and fast.".

Dean nodded his head and headed back over to the impala, shoving guns from the truck into his and Cas's bags and locking the car.

***********

As the three wandered through the town they just grew more and more confused. 

It had been almost twp hours and they still couldnt find any people anywhere.

Dean could tell that Cas was getting weaker and weaker with every step, the angels feet began to drag and scrape along the pavement as he walked behind Sam and Dean.

The sun beat down on their backs as they trudged through the streets. A sudden thud was what stopped the two hunters and forced them to turn their backs.

Behind them Cas had fallen onto his side on the cement. His forhead covered in sweat and his cheeks flushed.

"Cas!", Dean yelled as he moved to Cas's side and put a hand on the angel's forhead, "Sammy he's burning up.".

Sam helped Dean get Cas off the ground and carry him to a bench in the shade. The hunters pulled Castiel's trenchcoat and suit jacket off of him and rolled up the sleaves.

"He'll be okay, he wasnt that bad.", Sam said looking at Dean, "he'll start cooling down and then we'll be able to keep moving again.".

Sam walked over to where they had set their bags down and and sat next to them as Dean sat on the arm of the bench next to Cas's head.

'Damnit.', Dean thought, 'why does all the bad shit have to happen to you?'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again super short im sorry but i gave you some Cas angst to make up for it.


	4. Inner madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor poor cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer than all the other chapters so........ Here.

"PLEASE!", CAS YELLED, "PLEASE IM SORRY! NO! NO STOP!".

CAS WAS FALLING, HE COULD SEE HIS FAMILY FALLING AROUND HIM. 

WINGS ON FIRE.

MOST EYES CLOSED, DEAD ALREADY.

CAS HIT THE GROUND, HARD.

HE COULDNT FEEL HIS WINGS.

HE COULDNT FEEL HIS GRACE.

"DEAN!", HE CALLED OUT THROUGH BROKEN SOBS, "SAM!".

"CAS!", CAS TRIED TO RAISE HIS HEAD FROM THE GROUND BUT FOUND HIMSELF TO WEAK TO MOVE.

"DEAN!", CAS FELT AS THOUGH HE WERE DROWNING.

LIMBS STUCK.

HEAD HEAVY AND PLUGGED.

"PLEASE.", HIS VOICE NOW BARELY AN AUDIBLE WHISPER, "PLEASE.".

***********

"Cas!", Dean yelled, shaking Cas's shoulders as Cas screamed in his sleep.

As soon as Cas opened his tear filled eyes Dean pulled the ex-angel into his arms and held him tightly, rocking him from side to side.

Cas sobbed into Dean's shoulder as Sam grabbed a bottle of water and a rag from his duffle.

Sam handed Dean the now cold wet rag and the older hunter dabbed it across Cas's sweaty forhead.

"Shh its okay Cas, its okay.", Dean muttered kindly, putting the cloth down and pulling Cas closer to his chest, "it was just a nightmare it wasnt real, it wasnt real you're safe.".

Sam sat down on the bench as Dean sat on the ground infront of him with Cas in his lap, shaking and crying.

The youngest hunter put his hand on the ex-angel's shoulder and looked at his brother as Dean began running his fingers through Cas's hair, muttering that he was okay.

Cas cried as Dean whispered about the dream, because wether it was real or not, he was to scared.

************

Dean finally calmed Cas down and took him back to the impala. The angel refused to fall back asleep even though Dean insisted that he needed rest.

"Ill be fine Dean.", Cas said, "you and Sam can keep going.".

Dean sighed and looked Cas over one more time before closing the car door and locking it for good measure.

As soon as Cas knew he was absolutely alone, he let afew more tears fall from his ocean blue eyes. The fallen ex-angel layed down in the backseat and closed his eyes, "im sorry.", he whispered, "im so sorry.".

**********

Cas nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a knock on the window behind his head.

The ex-angel quickly shot up and turned around, but there was no one there. Cas got out of the impala to check if Sam or Dean were anywhere near by, but the winchesters were no where in sight.

Cas spun in a small circle, checking his surroundings, "Dean?!", he yelled out, "Sam?!".

The ex-angel felt a hand on his shoulder and was suddenly spun around to end up being face to face with Crowley.

"Hello angel.", he said smirking. The demon put his hand on the ex-angel's forhead and Cas screamed as a white hot pain shot through his entire body.

Cas could see the blurry outline of Crowley walking away as his head hit the ground. And the last thing he heard before he faded into unconciousness, the last thing that began to fill his mind and shook him to the core, was the chilling sound....... Of the devil's laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finito! Whats up for cas next? I guess We'll see! Bluejaye out!


	5. Inner madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean find Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back (back back) back again (duh duh duh duh duh duh duh).

Sam and Dean couldnt find shit. They went into every store and gas station but they were yet to find any living things.

"Okay, what the hell?", Dean said.

Sam shook his head as he sat down on a bench, "i have no clue.".

Dean looked at his brother, "what are you doing?".

The young hunter looked at his brother, "im...... Sitting?".

"Well lets atleast go back to the car.", Dean said.

Sam sighed and stood up off the bench, following his brother down the road.

The younger Winchester was looking down at his phone as he walked, bot paying attention to anything infront of him other than the sound of Dean's footsteps to help him know where he was going.

"Son of a bitch!", Dean yelled, Sam looked up and ran after his brother as Dean began to sprint towards the car, "Cas!".

Dean practicly slid onto the ground and wrapped his arms around the seizing angel, "Cas! Cas calm down buddy! Its us! Just breath, okay? Follow my breathing.".

The oldest hunter held the angel close and took deep, slow breaths for the angel to copy.

Eventually Cas calmed down and Dean began to losen his grip.

"Cas?", Dean asked calmly, looking down at the shaking angel in his lap, "you okay buddy?".

Cas looked up at Dean and immediatly his expression changed to complete terror as the angel scrambled to push him self out of Dean's hold and quickly crawl away.

"Woah woah! Cas! What is it?!", Sam said taking a step towards Cas.

The angel turned his gaze from Dean to Sam and his face gained even more terror and confusion.

"Cas?", Dean asked calmly, "look at me buddy okah what is it?".

Cas leaned up against the wheel of the impala and wrapped his arms around his knees, curling into a ball and hiding his face.

The answer dawned on Sam faster than it did Dean, "Dean.", he said.

The older hunter didnt take his eyes of his angel as he answered his brother, "what?".

Sam looked at Cas as the frail angel cowered from the two hunters, "i-i think i know whats wrong with him.".

Dean looked up at his brother this time, his concern evident on his face, "you dont mean-".

"Yeah.", Sam interupted his brother, knowing that the older Winchester would want anything but to have to say this, "he can see Lucifer again.".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short but ill TRY to post more often!!!! Ill TRY!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scared cas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back from the dead!

Cas shivered as he held his knees close, it was getting cold out and the angel was only in a tshirt.

Dean moved towards Cas slowly and extended his arm out towards the shaking angel.

"Cas?", Dean said softly, "can you look at me?".

Cas let out a quiet whimper before slowly lifting his head to look at Dean, the suprise was evedent on his face when he was no longer face to face with the devil.

"D-Dean?", Cas said.

Dean, now knowing that Cas could see him normaly, moved quickly to Cas and pulled the angel back into his lap.

The angel burried his face in the hunters chest and sobbed and Dean rocked him back and forth, running his fingers through the angels thick black hair and resting his lips on the top of the angels head.

"Its okay buddy,", Dean said softly into the angels hair, "its okay you're gonne be okay, im here im right here.".

Sam sat down on the ground next to the two and placed his hand on Cas's arm, "Dean he's freezing.".

Dean nodded and squeazed Cas tightly once more before putting his arms behind Cas's knees and back, lifting the angel off the ground and holding him close.

The hunter climbed into the back seat with Castiel and put his arm around Castiel's shoulders as the angel leaned his head on Dean's shoulder and fell asleep.

Sam got into the drivers seat and put the car in gear, "back to the bunker?".

Dean looked at this brother in the rear veiw mirror, "where else would we go?".

Sam looked back at his brother with a sorry look in his eyes, "the....... Mental ward.......".

The oldest hunter looked at his brother in anger, "im not leaving him there Sam.", he said, "not again. He's scared and he needs us.".

Sam sighed and turned back around to face forward and pressed the gas peddle down, turning to leave the town and head to the bunker.

 

Dean carried Cas into the bunker and layed the sleeping angel down on the couch.

"You're gonna be okay Cas.", Dean said as he ran his fingers through Castiel's hair.

Dean walked into the bunkers kitchen and pulled out a black mug, scooping some hot chocolate powder into it and filling it with hot water before carrying it out to the living room.

The hunter set the mug on the table and placed his hand on the angel's shoulder, "Cas, wake up buddy.".

The angel slowly opened his eyes and looked tiredly up at the hunter, "where are we?".

Dean smiled down at the angel and his bedhead, "were back at the bunker.".

Cas looked just over Dean's head and his eyes filled with fear, "D-Dean, he's back.".

Dean moved to block Cas's veiw, "i know buddy, i know but Sam and i are gonna help you.".

Cas closed his eyes and took some deep breaths, when he opened his eyes he calmed and sighed.

Dean let out a breathe aswell as he handed Cas the steamy mug.

"What is it?", Cas asked, eyeing the brown liquid.

"It's called hot chocolate.", Dean said, "i used to make it for Sammy when we were kids.".

Cas took a small sip of the drink and his eyes lit up, he took afew more sips before looking up at the hunter, "thank you Dean.".

Dean smiled and ruffled Cas's hair as he stood up, "no problem.".

Cas finished the hot chocolate quickly and layed back down on the couch, falling back asleep and soon as his head hit the fabric.

Dean took the mug to the kitchen and put it in the sink before coming back to the living room and taking in the sight of the sleeping angel. 

The hunter smiled and walked over to Castiel, pulling the angel into his arms like before. He lifted him off the couch and held him tightly to his chest.

"Alright buddy.", Dean whispered into Cas's hair, "lets get you to your room.".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter ive ever done...... Tada.


	7. Inner madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shits gettin' real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that i am a slow bastard

Castiel woke to the sound of light tapping. The angel opened his eyes groggily and sat up in his bed.

Cas cleared his eyes and scanned the room, quickly clapping his hand over his mouth to not yelp when he came saw Lucifer standing at the end of his bed.

"Hey bro.", Lucifer said with a smirk on his lips.

The angel moved out of his bed to back against the wall, "w-what do you want?".

Lucifer smiled and took a step forward stopping when Cas flinched.

"What?", Lucifer said, his smirk growing wider, "not gonna fight back?".

Castiel quickly looked around for something to use before his eyes fell upon a tray of food that Dean must have brought up while he was still sleeping. There was a knife on it.

The shaking angel quickly picked up the knife and pointed it towards the devil, not having a plan, he rushed forward and stabbed the hallucination's arms.

Lucifer of coarse didnt even flinch, but blood did begin to seep through the sleeves of his shirt.

Castiel felt somewhat satisfied that he could fight back, so he did it over and over again, slicing and cutting Lucifer's arms and wrists.

He didnt know how long he'd been doing this until Dean burst into the room and tackled Cas to the ground, pinning him down and putting presure on the angel's fore-arms as he called out for Sam to bring the first aid kit.

"Dean!", Cas yelled, "what are you doing! It was working i was killing him!".

Dean looked down at his angel, tears filling the hunters eyes as he realized what had happened, "Cas.", Dean said softly, "you werent hurting Lucifer you were hurting yourself.".

Cas's confused look broke Dean's heart as the hunter lifted the angel from the floor to the bed and propped him up against the pillows. 

The angel looked down as Sam came into the room and handed Dean the first aid kit, only then did he realize that all the cuts he thought he had made on Lucifer, were on himself.

Dean brought the needle down into Cas's skin and the angel yelped. The hunter paused and instead handed the needle to Sam.

The younger hunter took the needle as Dean climbed onto the bed behind Castiel and wrapped his arms around the angel, holding him still and providing comfort.

"Its okay Cas.", Dean said as he felt Cas begin to cry, "its okay im not mad, im not mad buddy its okay.".

Cas eventually just let go and leaned back into Dean's embrace, passing out as fast as the needle passed through his skin.  
_________________________________

"Cas?", Castiel heared a soft wisper next to his ear, "Cas buddy wake up.".

Castiel slowly opened his eyes to look up at Dean, "Hey buddy.", the hunter said rubbing Cas's arm, "how you feeling?".

The angel felt Dean's arms around him as he realized that he was craddled in the hunters lap, leaning up against him on the bed.

The sheets were still sligtly bloody and Cas looked down at his arms that were now wrapped in layers of cotton and gauze.

"You scared me Cas.", Dean said, helping Cas out of his lap so he could sit across from him, "i thought we were gonna lose you.".

Cas looked down at his lap in shame, "im sorry Dean.".

Dean reached out and put his hands on either side of Cas's face, "hey.", he said getting Cas to look at him, "im not mad at you, im just glad your okay.".

The hunter took his hands away and ruffled Castiel's hair before getting up off the bed and helping Cas stand.

"You're covered in blood,", he said, "were gonna get you washed up.".

Castiel nodded and followed Dean into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey dokey just wait because im gonna post the next one soon! Bluejaye out!


	8. Inner madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has a bad nightmare and panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short, i have hit five thousand walls.

CAS WALKED DOWN THE STAIRS OF THE BUNKER, HE THOUGHT HE HAD HEARD DEAN CALLING HIM FOR SUPPER.

THE ANGEL WALKED INTO THE KITCHEN AND SAW DEAN AS HE HAD HIS BACK TO HIM, LOOKING AT THE STOVE.

"DEAN?", CAS SAID, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?".

WHEN DEAN DIDNT RESPOND, CASTIEL TOOK A HESITANT STEP FORWARD.

"DEAN?".

FINALLY THE HUNTER TURNED AROUND, BUT INSTEAD OF HIS USSUAL PIERCING GREEN EYES, HIS EYES WERE NOW JET BLACK.

"HEY CAS.". 

CASTIEL GASPED AND STUMBLED BACKWARDS, "D-DEAN?", HE SAID, "WHATS GOING ON?".

DEAN BEGAN WALKING SLOWING TOWARDS CAS, "WHAT'D YOU MEAN CAS?".

CAS BACKED UP UNTIL HE HIT THE WALL, "Y-YOUR EYES.".

A DEMONIC SMIRK KREPT UP DEAN FACE AS HE STARED AT THE TREMBLING ANGEL, "CANT HANDLE IT?".

THE DEMON WAS NOW ONLY 12" AWAY FROM CAS AND WAS STILL SMIRKING DOWN AT THE ANGEL.

"WHATS WRONG CAS?", THE DEMON ASKED, "SCARED OF THE DARK?".  
_________________________________

Cas screamed at the top of his lungs as he shot up right in his bed.

"No!", he yelled.

The door flew open as Sam and Dean burst into Cas's room, guns raised ready to fight off a threat.

Cas looked up at the hunters with tears in his eyes, he began hyperventalating when he made eye contact with Dean.

The older hunter moved to sit infront of Cas on the bed and reached out to put his hand on the angel's shoulder, Castiel flinched away as tears rolled down his cheeks and his breathing sped up.

"Cas?", Dean said softly, "Cas you're having a panick attack okay? You need to calm down buddy.".

Cas couldnt bring himself to calm down as he let out a choked sob between short breaths.

Dean moved forward and wrapped his arms around Cas's shaking frame, "just breathe with me Cas alright? In and out just like this.". The hunter took a deep, slow breath in and slowly let it out, rubbing his hands up and down Cas's back and through his hair.

Cas cried into Dean's shirt as he tried his best to copy his breathing. He finnaly got his breaths to slow but continued to silently weep on the hunters shoulder.

Dean didnt let go as Cas cried, if anything he held tighter. 

This wasnt the first time Dean had had to calm Cas down after a nightmare and a panic attack. He'd had plenty scince the fall, but Dean didnt care. He just held Cas close and ran his hand through the angel's messy black hair until he was okay.

Sam could only watch as the fallen angel shook and cried on his brothers shoulder.

"Cas?", Dean asked quietly, "do you wanna come sleep in my room tonight?".

Cas let out another chocked sob into Dean's shirt before slowly nodding his head.

"Okay.", Dean said into Cas's hair as he held the poor angel closer, "okay, its okay, its gonna be okay. It was just a dream buddy, just a bad dream.".

As the angel curled closer to the hunter he almost wanted to push away too. After Dean had beat him sensless, he was practicly terrified of what the hunter was capable of. But he could see that Dean still cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be patient for next chapter. I dont have writers block. I have writers brick.......*ba dum crash in the distance*.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that was the first chapter! If you were squinting your eyes you could probably see that i slipped some destiel in there. Stay tuned! Bluejaye out!


End file.
